A Tricky Movement
by Sakura Dancer
Summary: Ada satu hal yang membuat Sougo penasaran : kenapa si China Musume tidak pernah blushing kalau di dekatnya? Dan kenapa dia harus dekat-dekat dengan Ginpachi-sensei? "Selamat menikmati onsen, sensei. Di akhirat." RnR, minna?


Disclaimer : Hideaki Sorachi. This fic is just for fun.

Warning : Ginpachi-_sensei_ universe, OOC (?)

**ooo**

**ooo**

**ooo**

Lonceng istirahat berdentang berkali-kali, seolah menjawab doa dan jeritan hati murid-murid di Gintama Gakuen yang ingin segera terlepas dari belenggu proses belajar mengajar serta kembali ke habitat asli mereka : kantin sekolah. Begitu pula dengan kelas 3-Z. Penghuni kelas yang memegang gelar sebagai kelas paling abnormal tersebut segera menyerbu kantin. Hampir seluruh penghuni kelas menyikat makanan yang ada di sana dengan membabi-buta. Kecuali beberapa orang tertentu.

Beberapa orang tertentu tersebut salah empatnya (?) adalah Kondo Isao, Okita Sougo, Hijikata Toshiro dan Yamazaki Sagaru. Jika yang lain sedang memulai simulasi perang –baca : membeli makanan-, maka tiga pemuda dan satu gorila itu memilih berbaring di atas rumput di taman sekolah. Sougo tidak perlu makan di kantin karena ada Misuba, kakaknya, yang selalu membekalinya dengan makanan paling enak di dunia –kalau tidak dikucuri dengan saus tabasco-. Sedangkan ketiga temannya yang lain tidak perlu berdesakan dan melakukan tindakan bar-bar untuk berebut makanan di kantin karena selalu ada gadis-gadis yang bersedia memberikan bekal makan siang.

Aslinya bekal makan siang itu hanya ditujukan kepada Toshiro. Namun pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut malas untuk menerima bekal makan siang dari para gadis karena dia tahu pasti ada maksud tertentu di balik pemberian mereka. Di dunia seperti sekarang mana ada pemberian tulus tanpa tendensi apa-apa? Berbekal pemikiran skeptis itulah, Toshiro selalu pasang sikap menolak. Tapi tentu saja penolakannya selalu gagal karena Kondo dan Yamazaki keburu menerima pemberian para gadis atas nama Toshiro.

"Tossshiiiii! Kau tidak boleh menolak pemberian para gadis, apalagi kalau gadis tersebut_ moe_! Di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada menolak masakan yang dibuat dengan sepenuh hati! Kau jangan mempermainkan perasaan orang!" Isao mulai meracau sambil memeluk kotak bento berwarna _pink_ dengan gaya super serius. Seorang murid wanita melayangkan lirikan ala Suketi karena keasyikannya membaca terganggu oleh suara Isao yang lebay. Suasana tenang dan syahdu di bawah naungan dedaunan rimbun sekarang terancam. Di mana Power Rangers saat dibutuhkan? Hhh...

"Siapa yang mempermainkan perasaan orang, Kondo-_san_? Sekarang gadis-gadis tersebut mengira kalau aku yang mempermainkan mereka karena kalian menerima pemberian mereka dengan menjual namaku. Kalian tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku sering memergoki murid dari kelas kita mengataiku sebagai Don Juan dan Cassanova. Memangnya semua ini gara-gara ulah siapa, hah!" Toshiro muntab.

"Berhentilah mengunyah, Yamazaki!" bentak Toshiro lagi seraya mengacungkan telunjuk. Matanya melotot seram. Di balik sikap dinginnya ternyata dia bisa juga bisa bersikap protektif terhadap kotak-kotak bento yang ditempeli stiker Ba*bie dan Disn*y Princesses tersebut.

Yamazaki hanya berkedip-kedip mirip lampu neon yang minta diganti. "Aku tidak menguyah, kok. Haup, nyam, nyam."

"Yamazakiiii!"

"Gyaaah! Ampun, Hijikata-_saaaan_!"

Dengan begitu dimulailah rutinitas siang mereka : Toshiro dan Yamazaki kejar-kejaran seperti anak ayam dan bayi musang, sementara Isao memilih menjadi wasit. Sesekali ia berteriak layaknya ibu-ibu yang memarahi anaknya.

"Fosshffiii! Fangan menghafar Hamafakiiii!" Isao berusaha melerai acara kejar-kejaran yang berpotensi menjadi acara gulat tersebut, tapi tentu saja Isao melakukannya dengan mulut penuh takoyaki.

Sementara tiga orang antik itu berkutat dengan dunianya masing-masing, Sougo hanya mengunyah onigiri saus tabasco-nya tanpa semangat. Pandangannya menerawang, mencerminkan kebosanan yang mengancam. Bunyi tik-tok imajiner mengetuk kepala Sougo dalam kecepatan yang secara konstan meningkat, seperti ada bom waktu yang siap meledakkan kepalanya.

Menghadapi situasi sulit (?) begini, secara tidak sadar Sougo hanya mengangkat bahu.

Yah...

Jika nanti kebosanan ini tidak tertahankan lagi dia masih bisa meledakkan Toshiro dan Yamazaki. Sougo jadi berpikiran untuk menghubungi Katsura. Dengar-dengar dia bisa merakit peledak dengan hasil yang mencengangkan. Pemikiran seperti ini lumayan efektif untuk menaikkan _mood_ Sougo yang hampir beku. Sekarang Sougo sudah bisa senyum-senyum sendiri sambil merencanakan apakah ia akan memesan granat tangan, ranjau, bom, atau-

"_Nee_, _nee_, Sougo, kemana fansmu? Sepertinya dulu ada banyak gadis yang memberimu bekal makan siang? Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada?" Isao tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sougo yang tumben-tumbennya tidak melancarkan aksi ledakkan-kepala-Hijikata-_san_-dan-kemudian-tidur-siang-dengan-bahagia seperti biasa. Andai Isao tahu...

"_Etto_...kemana, ya?" Sougo menempelkan telunjuk di dagu dengan ekpresi lugu. Otaknya melakukan _flashback_ dan menampilkan memori kabur.

"Aku...tidak ingat..." Sougo mengerutkan kening. "Sepertinya aku meninggalkan mereka di loker raung ganti murid laki-laki di hari jum'at bulan kemarin, dan lucunya mereka semua belum bangun ketika lokernya kubuka pada hari senin. Ck, wanita jaman sekarang jarang yang rajin bangun pagi. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang mau memberiku bekal."

"MEREKA BUKAN TIDUR TAPI PINGSAN!" Isao berteriak dengan wajah sehoror Hedoro.

Sedangkan si tersangka alias Sougo hanya angkat bahu. Ekspresinya masih sepolos balita yang tertawa-tawa waktu ketahuan pipis di celana.

"Hmm, ya...entahlah. Yang penting mereka tidak menggangguku lagi," gumam Sougo.

Isao tidak mau berpikir lebih jauh. Seharusnya dia sudah 'menerawang' hal ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Tapi pikirannya yang hanya punya satu kutub –yaitu kutub positif- mencegahnya berburuk sangka pada pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu.

"_Nee_, harusnya kau jangan bersikap seperti itu, Sougo," ujar Isao. Bibirnya mengerucut. Rupanya ia ingin tampak imut seperti gadis belia. Gadis belia yang jenggotan...

"Kalau kau tidak mendapat pacar bagaimana?" sambung Isao dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau harusnya mencemaskan dirimu sendiri, Kondo-_san_," sela Toshiro yang telah puas bergulat dengan Yamazaki. Kini Toshiro bersiap memasuki percakapan antara Isao dan Sougo.

"Tapi, Toshi-"

"Selain itu, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan dari jodoh masa depan Sougo. Dia sudah **menandai** seorang gadis yang dia harapkan untuk menjadi calon istri dan _sparring partner_-nya," ujar Toshiro seraya menyandarkan punggung di pohon yang menaungi mereka bertiga. Di belakangnya, Yamazaki ikut bergabung setelah sebelumnya 'menghantui' seorang gadis agar menyerahkan sekotak anpan.

"Be-benarkah itu! Sougo! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang apapun pada _onii-san_-mu ini!"

Keadaan yang sudah heboh jadi semakin heboh gara-gara teriakan Isao. Di atas dahan pohon, burung-burung mogok berkicau karena kalah bersaing.

"Aku tidak punya _onii-san_, Gori-_san_," jawab Sougo malas.

"Lalu, siapa gadis yang beruntung itu, Sougo? _Nee_? _Nee_? Beritahu _onii-san_," rajuk Isao lagi seakan tidak peduli. Ia meraih pundak Sougo dengan gaya seorang ayah yang menemukan kalau anaknya sudah tumbuh bulu- , ehem, maksudnya...sudah dewasa.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada," jawab Sougo datar. Ia mulai gerah dengan ini semua. Sekalipun tidak ada perubahan pada roman mukanya, tetapi rasa cemas membuat dirinya tidak tenang.

Jangan-jangan...

Jangan-jangan...rahasianya akan-

"_Moo_, Sougo, cepat beritahu aku. Aku bisa mati penasaran! Tosshhiiii! Siapa gadis itu, Tosshiii!"

Gawat!

Isao telah berpaling (?) dari Sougo ke Toshiro. _Adrenalin rush_ Sougo menukik naik secara tiba-tiba. Lirikan tajam ia arahkan ke arah Toshiro, khawatir kalau calon korban basokanya tersebut akan membocorkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diakuinya.

Toshiro, sebagai seorang _gentleman_, tentu saja sadar posisi. "Kalau suatu saat kau tahu, kau harus mengetahuinya dari yang bersangkutan. Aku tidak mau-"

"Yang disukai Okita-_san_ adalah Kagura-_san_, kan? Iya, kan, Okita-_san_?" sela Yamazaki ceria.

"Yup, sudah ada yang mengatakannya," ucap Toshiro pasrah.

Yamazaki masih cengar-cengir bahagia, tidak menyadari adanya bahaya yang merayap cepat menuju ubun-ubunnya.

"Ah, Okita-_san_ malu-malu. Akui saja kalau kau punya perasaan pada Kagura-_san_."

Di saat seperti inilah Sougo makin bersyukur dirinya tumbuh menjadi seorang sadis. Pemuda tersebut berjalan pelan menghampiri Yamazaki, lalu meraih pundaknya. Mata merah rubi Sougo berkilat seperti darah.

"Yamazaki..."

"E-e...iya?"

"Terima kasih, tapi kau boleh mati sekarang."

JLEB!

"KYAAAA!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Yamazaki, sebuah air mancur berwarna merah secara resmi dibuka oleh Sougo dengan cara menancapkan botol saus tabasco di ubun-ubun teman seperjuangannya itu. Sougo hanya menatap Yamazaki -yang guling-gulingan di tanah- dengan senyum puas tersungging di bibir.

Ia lalu menoleh kepada kedua teman yang berada di balik punggungnya.

"_Etto_...ada lagi yang mau membahas hal ini?" tanya Sougo. Pemuda imut itu berkedip inosen.

Isao tersenyum kaku menghadapi Sougo yang sedang dalam sadis _mode_. Untung saja masih ada satu orang yang tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan keadaan ini.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Bersikaplah sedikit dewasa. Kondo-_san_, aku rasa kau tidak usah memaksa Sougo. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka melakukan sesi curhat. Dan buatmu, Sougo, hari ini kau sudah cukup menyiksa Yamazaki. Aku dan Kondo-_san_ tidak berniat untuk jadi korbanmu selanjutnya. Kalau kau masih punya cukup energi, lanjutkan saja jadwal penyiksaanmu pada gadis yang kau sukai di sebelah sana," ujar Toshiro tenang seraya menunjuk ke samping kanannya.

Sougo tidak terpancing dengan kata-kata Toshiro. Ia tidak serta-merta menoleh dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, melainkan kembali duduk dan menghadapi bekal bekal makan siangnya. Sekali lagi Sougo mengunyah onigiri yang tadi ia tinggalkan sambil mendengarkan dua temannya kembali bercakap-cakap dan memperdebatkan hal yang sepele. Namun tanpa diketahui Toshiro dan Isao, sorot mata Sougo bergeser ke suatu tempat yang agak jauh.

Sekitar dua puluh meter jauhnya dari mereka, Kagura sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon sakura yang berdaun lebat. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak ceria. Tampaknya ia sedang bercerita tentang sesuatu yang sangat ia sukai kepada lawan bicaranya. Sesekali Kagura membuat gerakan yang agak hiperaktif menggunakan tangannya. Sekalipun lawan bicara Kagura hanya duduk bersandar sambil sesekali menguap malas, Kagura tidak peduli. Ia menikmati pembicaraan sepihak mereka seolah saat ini hanyalah dia yang punya giliran bicara. Namun tiba-tiba suasana ceria yang menyelimuti gadis tersebut berhenti secara mendadak. Untuk beberapa detik Kagura hanya menatap kotak bento yang ada di pangkuannya. Gadis itu tersenyum kosong, lalu bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa Sougo dengar.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan hinggap dengan lembut di kepala Kagura. Sougo melihat dengan jelas gadis itu mengangkat kepala untuk menatap ke arah pria yang semenjak tadi mendengarnya bicara dengan bosan. Pria itu hanya mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata, namun itu cukup untuk membuat bola mata biru Kagura membulat. Waktu seakan berhenti dan gadis itu terdiam terkesima. Keberanian pria tersebut yang berani menyentuh Kagura dengan lembut saja sudah membuat Sougo hampir menyemburkan onigiri lewat hidung. Tapi yang membuat Sougo hampir jantungan adalah timbulnya rona merah jambu di pipi gadis tersebut.

Seumur-umur, Sougo tidak pernah melihat Kagura –monster yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang gadis- merona. Pemandangan tersebut cukup untuk memicu timbulnya sensasi aneh dada Sougo. Sensasi itu mirip ketika ia menemukan Toshiro sedang berkencan dengan Mitsuba yang mengakibatkan Sougo menghancurkan dinding samping rumah Toshiro. Ya, kali ini mirip seperti saat itu. Hanya saja sensasi yang sekarang ia rasakan terasa sepuluh kali lipat jauh lebih besar.

Tanpa sadar onigiri yang Sougo pegang sudah tidak berbentuk. Nasi dan nori yang membentuk onigiri yang tadi ia gigit sudah berhamburan terkena gencetan jemari Sougo. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih menatap dengan wajah datar ke arah Kagura yang sudah ceria kembali. Mata merah Sougo masih terpaku pada semburat merah jambu ceria di pipi sang gadis yang sedang heboh bercerita dengan lawan bicaranya : Ginpachi-_sensei_.

Lonceng sekolah berdentang kembali tanda istirahat berakhir. Dilihatnya Kagura dan Ginpachi beranjak dari tempat mereka mengobrol sebelum keduanya berpisah. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Toshiro dan Isao, namun Sougo tidak berniat kembali ke kelas bersama mereka.

"Oi, Sougo. Jangan melamun saja. Cepat kembali ke kelas."

"Hijikata-_san_, aku bukan anak TK. Kalian duluan saja, aku ada urusan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Toshiro yang pasti berupa protes, Sougo segera berjalan tenang ke arah Ginpachi. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan sederajatpun dari tubuh berbalut jas berwarna putih tersebut. Mata Sougo berkilat berbahaya ketika menatap sang guru magang yang suka mengulum lolipop berasap di kelasnya itu.

"Ginpachi-_sensei_," Sougo memberi salam sambil melambai sebelum Ginpachi menapaki koridor sekolah.

"He? Soichiro_-kun_? Ada apa?" sang guru menjawab tanpa rasa antusias sama sekali.

"Sougo _desu_. Ada titipan berupa voucher liburan buat anda," jawab Sougo.

"Hooo. Benarkah?" mendadak wajah Ginpachi berubah cerah. "Apa ada bonus mandi di _onsen_-nya juga? Tapi kalau kau ingin menyo- Eh? _Are_? Dari mana basoka itu? _Are_? Ke-kenapa kau mengarahkannya padaku! Itu cuma _airsoft_ _gun_, kan? _Nee_? Soichiro-_kuuun_! Kau tidak benar-benar mau me-"

"Selamat menikmati onsen, _Sensei_. Di akhirat."

BLAAARRR!

**ooo**

**ooo**

Sougo melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi dengan langkah perlahan. Bayang-bayang bangunan sekolah memanjang tertimpa sinar matahari sore. Hari ini Sougo pulang lebih sore karena berlatih di _dojo_ sekolah setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Sebenarnya hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan, tapi Sougo merasa perlu untuk melakukan sedikit olah tubuh untuk menurunkan ketegangan yang dirasakannya.

Pemuda itu baru turun _dojo_ setelah matahari setengah jalan menuju tenggelam. Latihan kendo membuatnya lumayan lebih fokus dari pada yang sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sougo mendecakkan lidah. Semburat merah muda di pipi Kagura muncul lagi di ingatannya.

'_Harusnya si monster China itu tidak melakukan hal vulgar di tempat umum!' _Sougo membatin geram.

'_Sejak kapan dia bertingkah seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang gadis yang manis? Tunggu dulu. Dia memang ma- Eh? Apa? Tadi aku mau bilang kalau dia manis? Tsk!'_

Sougo bergidik mendengar suara otaknya sendiri. Jangan sampai Kagura mendengarnya keceplosan. Bisa-bisa dia ditertawai habis-habisan.

Sejak awal dia dan gadis dari klan Yato tersebut selalu bersaing untuk semua hal, terutama untuk masalah olah fisik. Diam-diam Sougo mengagumi stamina dan kekuatan gadis itu, sekalipun di luar ia sering mengejeknya. Dengan Kagura, Sougo bisa memperoleh kesenangan yang sesungguhnya karena Kagura bisa mengimbangi Sougo jika mereka terjebak di dalam pertengkaran yang kekanak-kanakan dan berujung dengan duel.

Namun sesungguhnya, Sougo hanyalah ingin menarik perhatian Kagura. Di awal pertemuan mereka, Sougo sudah bisa menilai kalau gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa. Ia punya sisi polos dan riang namun juga berani. Gadis itu adalah tipe gadis yang ingin jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang Sougo temui. Mungkin pemuda lain akan bersikap manis kepada gadis yang mereka incar. Seperti menemani sang gadis ketika pulang sekolah, membelikan pernak-pernik lucu berwarna pastel, atau mungkin juga menawarkan tiket nonton konser. Semua itu untuk menunjukkan perhatian.

Sama halnya dengan pemuda yang lain, Sougo juga menawarkan perhatian. Hanya saja karena kepribadian Sougo yang tidak bisa dibilang normal, maka bentuk perhatiannya tentu saja berbeda –seratus delapan puluh derajat-. Menceburkan gadis itu di kolam renang ketika Kagura memakai seragam lengkap, menumpahkan bekal makan siang Kagura ke kandang kelinci, menuliskan 'panggilan sayang' buat Kagura di wajah Kagura ketika tidur, adalah bentuk perhatian Sougo pada gadis itu. Tentu saja Kagura akan dengan tulus ikhlas menghadiahinya dengan teriakan marah dan tendangan beruntun. Dan Sougo akan dengan hati membalasnya dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang lebih kuat lagi.

Sougo tahu kalau Kagura sangat tidak menyukainya karena sikapnya tidak pernah ada yang manis. Tapi Sougo selalu percaya bahwa dengan bersikap begitu, Kagura tidak akan pernah melupakannya. 'Pendekatan' ala Sougo tersebut adalah proyek untuk memberikan kesan pada hati Kagura. Itulah yang dimaksud Toshiro dengan istilah 'menandai'.

_Twisted_, eh?

Ratapan gagak mengisi hari yang semakin sore saat Sougo melewati jalan menuju kompleks rumahnya. Udara mulai dingin. Pematang jalan yang tertutupi rumput hijau membuat pola mirip gelombang air ketika angin berhembus agak kencang. Sungai yang terletak di bawahnya mengalir tenang walau terkadang juga berdesir. Sougo melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

'_Sudah kuduga. Di cuaca seperti ini orang-orang pasti lebih memilih untuk...eh? China?'_

Seketika langkah Sougo terhenti melihat Kagura sedang duduk di atas rerumputan. Rok sekolahnya berkibar-kibar diterjang angin. Kalau ada orang di depan Kagura, orang itu pasti bisa melihat-

Sougo menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Bukan saatnya memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan konten tujuh belas tahun ke atas. Lebih penting lagi, kenapa Kagura ada di sini? Sougo memungut sebuah batu dan melemparnya ke gadis yang duduk membelakanginya itu.

TAP!

Sougo menyeringai. Tidak sia-sia Kagura lahir dari keluarga yang terpandang karena kemampuan bela dirinya. Batu yang dilempar Sougo bisa ditangkap dengan mudah sekalipun gadis itu tidak sedang melihat.

Kagura menoleh dengan ekspresi marah. "Kau? Kenapa hari ini aku harus melihatmu, sadis? Enyahlah!"

Gaya _cool_ Kagura langsung rusak setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

"_Maa, maa_, China _musume_," Sougo melucur ke arah rerumputan dan mendarat tepat di sebelah Kagura. "Kau baru saja menyakiti hati remaja di masa mudanya. Begini-begini aku punya hati serapuh biskuit beras, lho. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak kuat mental dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri?" Sougo berkata dengan suara monoton andalannya. _Hell_, yeah. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menggod- ahem, mengusili Kagura.

"Enyah! Pergi! Menghilang sana! Syuuh! Bagaimana? Apa hatimu sudah cukup sakit? Semoga itu bisa mempercepat proses bunuh dirimu. Che! Sebenarnya mau apa kau kemari, Sadis?" ucap Kagura ketus. Ia tidak akan tertipu dengan trik Sougo yang memasang wajah tak bersalah. Si gadis bermata biru sudah mengenalnya cukup lama untuk mengetahui bahwa otak Sougo mampu merencanakan bencana berskala nasional jika diberi kesempatan.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menyapa seorang teman? _Nee_? Ka-gu-ra-_chan_?"

"Grrrraaah! Kau membuatku kesaaal!"

SRAT!

Sougo merunduk untuk menghindari tendangan Kagura.

"Kau marah karena aku memanggil namamu?" Sougo _sweatdrop_ sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Bukan! Tapi karena kau bernapas dan hidup! PERGI SANA!" teriak Kagura. Ia lalu mencabuti rumput dan melemparkannya ke arah Sougo berulang kali. Yang dilempari rumput semakin _sweatdrop_ dan hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oi... umurmu tujuh belas tahun bukan, sih? Tidak ada anggun-anggunnya sama sekali."

"Hah! Lihat siapa yang sedang bicara! _Kuso gaki_!" umpat Kagura. Kekesalannya memuncak karena Sougo tidak juga mau beranjak. Namun gadis itu tidak ingin pergi dari tempatnya duduk betapapun Sougo membuat dirinya kesal. Kagura, kan, yang datang duluan. Sougolah yang harusnya pergi.

Kagura memeluk lututnya, ia melakukan gerakan itu dengan kasar. Gadis itu kemudian kembali berkutat dengan masalahnya sendiri. Diam-diam Sougo memperhatikan raut wajah gadis tersebut dan semakin yakin kalau kepala Kagura benar-benar keras dalam artian konotasi maupun denotasi. Ekspresinya sungguh berbeda dari yang Sougo lihat di jam istirahat tadi. Bicara tentang insiden tadi siang, mendadak kekesalan Sougo kembali muncul.

Kenapa si China ini harus berbicara begitu akrab dengan Ginpachi-_sensei_? Pakai acara _blushing_ segala. Alis Sougo bertaut menyadari kalau Kagura tidak pernah _blushing_ sewaktu dengannya. Satu kalipun. Sougo dengan arogan –dan dengan bodohnya- tidak sadar apa yang menyebabkan semua itu.

"Oi, China."

Kagura hanya melirik. Dilihatnya Sougo mengerakkan telunjuk seperti bos sedang memerintah bawahan.

"Lakukan seperti tadi."

Kagura tahu kalau Sougo itu aneh, tapi dia baru tahu kalau pemuda itu juga tidak jelas.

"Ha?"

"Lakukan seperti tadi," Sougo menunjuk pipinya sendiri. "Buat pipimu memerah."

Kagura menggeretakkan gigi, "Ke neraka saja kau, Sa-"

Kagura segera menutup mulutnya karena jemari si sadis sudah mencengkeram lembut rahang Kagura. Dengan perlahan Sougo mendekatkan wajahnya dan tanpa sungkan mengamati kontur wajah Kagura terutama di bagian pipi. Udara mendadak macet di paru-paru Kagura hingga ia sulit bernapas.

Sougo mengerutkan kening, "Oi, kau dengar kan kataku? Kenapa pipimu belum memerah juga?"

PLAK!

Sougo terpelanting satu meter jauhnya. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu segera duduk dan memegangi pipinya seolah baru bangun dari mimpi. Sambil melongo, Sougo meraba kulit pipinya dan merasa yakin kalau cap tangan Kagura pasti menempel di sana.

"Kurasa pipi kemerahan lebih cocok buatmu. Dan apa-apaan tadi itu! Apa kau tidak kenal _marginal space_, haaa!" bentak Kagura sambil menunjuk Sougo dengan marah.

"Maksudmu _personal space_, kan? Aku yang kau pukul tapi kenapa otakmu yang rusak? _Baka_," balas Sougo.

"Grrr...Gyaaah! Aku tidak tahan lagi denganmu!"

Tanpa Sougo sangka, Kagura meraih tas sekolah yang dari tadi tergeletak di rumput. Dia kemudian melangkah pergi dengan terburu. Tapi Kagura tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh karena ada yang menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau mau pergi secepat ini, China _musume_? Merasa kalah?"

Dahi Kagura berkerut. Pelipisnya berkedut. Jika dua tanda tadi kurang jelas menunjukkan kekesalan Kagura, masih ada empat siku-siku di dahinya untuk mempertegas kalau dia sudah di ambang batas kesabaran.

"Lepaskan," desis Kagura.

"Atau?" tantang Sougo.

"Sudah cukup! Gencatan senjata tidak cocok untuk kita!"

Pemuda yang masih memegangi tangan Kagura hanya menatap bosan. "Sejak kapan ada gencatan senjata...?"

Kagura membanting tas yang ia sandang. Buku-buku jarinya gemeletuk tanda gatal untuk memukul. Sougo menyeringai.

"Hooo, jadi kau mau memakai cara yang biasa, ya? Baiklah."

Sougo juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kagura : meremas buku jemarinya hingga mengeluarkan suara mengerikan. Mata merah dan biru dua muda-mudi tersebut menyala lebih hidup. Lalu tanpa dikomando, Sougo dan Kagura maju dengan kepalan tangan dihentak sekuat tenaga secara bersamaan.

"_JAN_! _KEN_! _PON_!"

**ooo**

**ooo**

Kagura terengah lelah. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat menuntut pasokan oksigen. Bibirnya terbuka meraup udara. Sementara itu keringat mengalir di hampir semua permukaan kulitnya. Energi Kagura menipis dan ia sadar akan hal itu. Tubuhnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu hanya bisa telentang lemas di rerumputan. Kagura merasakan tanah keras berkerikil yang tersembunyi di balik rerumputan menekan tubuhnya. Beberapa meter dari tempat Kagura berbaring, Okita Sougo juga dalam kondisi yang sama. Keduanya kehabisan tenaga setelah melakukan _jan-ken-pon_. Tapi tentu saja, _jan-ken-pon_ ala dua anak muda brutal itu selalu berakhir dengan adu banting dan adu bela diri dengan durasi yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat.

Sougo menatap kegelapan di atas mereka. Bintang bertaburan di langit yang seolah tanpa batas. Berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk 'bermain' dengan Kagura?

"Oi, China _musume_."

Hanya terdengar desah napas Kagura. Gadis itu menolak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau tadi terlihat murung?" akhirnya Sougo bertanya hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia ketahui.

"Kau pikir aku akan cerita padamu? Tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam seribu tahun, Sadis," jawab Kagura ketus.

Suara desir rumput yang bergerak bercampur dengan suara percik air menjawab rasa sunyi yang ada di antara Kagura dan Sougo. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kesunyian itu pecah oleh suara Kagura.

"Hari ini ada pesta ulang tahun di rumahku."

"Hooo, apakah ini sudah lewat seribu tahun?" sindir Sougo.

"Aku pulang, nih," ancam Kagura.

"Baik, baik. Teruskan."

Kagura memberengut sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hari ini papi mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Bukan pesta sebenarnya, hanya berupa makan malam bersama keluarga dan orang-orang dekat. Papi sudah bilang untuk segera pulang, tapi... aku tidak ingin datang."

"Memangnya ulang tahun siapa?" tanya Sougo.

Kagura diam sebentar, tanpa sadar memberikan jeda dramatis.

"Ginpachi-_sensei_."

Jawaban Kagura hanya membuat Sougo berkedip.

"_Are_?" gumam Sougo. "Kenapa harus Ginpachi-_sensei_? Memangnya apa hubungan _sensei_ dengan keluarga kalian?"

"Dia adalah anak dari teman papiku. Keluarga kami sangat dekat dan papi sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Sejak orang tua Gin-_chan_ meninggal-"

'_Gin-chan? Panggilan mesra macam apa itu!'_ gerutu Sougo dalam hati.

"-papi benar-benar mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Itu terjadi waktu aku masih kecil."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sungguh menganggapnya sebagai kakak?" sela Sougo.

"Aku? Hubunganku dengan Gin-_chan_ berbeda dengan hubungan papi dan Gin-_chan_," jawab Kagura polos, tidak sadar kalau Sougo sudah mulai panas dingin. "Gin-_chan_ selalu menemaniku. Dia yang menjagaku dan mengajariku tentang jurus-jurus rahasia dari klan Sakata."

"Oi, genre fic ini masih _romance_, kan?"

"Aku dan Gin-chan tidak pernah berpisah. Tapi itu sebelum Gin-_chan_ pergi ke Amerika."

"Buat apa _sensei_ pergi ke Amerika?"

"Untuk meluruskan rambutnya."

"Oh."

"Tentu saja bukan, _hage_! Dia pergi untuk belajar!" semprot Kagura.

"_Hage janai_, Sougo _desu_," Sougo meraba rambutnya. "Lalu? Kalau kalian begitu dekat," Sougo merasa ingin menggigit lidahnya sendiri, "kenapa kau tidak mau pergi ke pesta ulang tahunnya?"

Sougo tidak bisa melihat Kagura jadi makin melankolis dengan posisinya yang seperti ini. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, dengan muka yang mencerminkan keraguan.

"Karena...aku dan Gin-_chan_ pernah berjanji," jawaban Kagura begitu lirih, tapi di malam sepi ini Sougo masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"-untuk menikah di hari ulang tahunnya ketika usiaku sudah tujuh belas."

Diam sejenak. Lalu-

JEGEEERR!

Tiba-tiba saja ada petir yang menyambar di samping telinga Sougo. Baru kemudian ia sadar kalau itu cuma imajinasinya saja. Sougo langsung duduk mendadak. Hampir saja ia tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar penuturan Kagura. Untuk sejenak pikirannya _blank_.

'_Si China akan menikah dengan sensei? Akan kubunuh orang itu!' _teriak otak Sougo. Untunglah sebelum darah mudanya mengambil alih akal sehatnya, Sougo teringat metode _anger management_ yang paling mendasar. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan dihembuskannya perlahan. Setelah melakukannya beberapa kali, pikirannya sudah mulai tenang.

"_Nee_. Itu hanya janji masa kecil, kan?" tanya Sougo sambil berbalik ke arah Kagura. Gadis Yato tersebut bangkit duduk lalu mengikuti apa yang Sougo lakukan hingga sekarang mereka kini berhadapan.

"Tentu saja itu cuma sebatas janji anak kecil."

"Tapi tetap saja kau bodoh karena membuat janji itu! Dasar imbisil! Dan kenapa aku jadi semakin mirip Shinpachi yang suka melontarkan _punchline_? Sial!"

"Semua anak perempuan pernah membuat janji semacam itu, _baka_ Sadis! Kau tidak pernah baca _shoujo manga_, ya!" balas Kagura tak kalah keras.

Sougo tidak menjawab, melainkan menatap wajah Kagura agak lama sebelum bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau...tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya, kan?"

Mendadak Kagura memalingkan wajahnya. Diterawangnya bintang-bintang yang berkedip menggoda di angkasa yang tak terkira jauhnya. Sougo ikut diam. Intensitas ketegangannya memuncak kembali melihat Kagura yang seperti itu. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi telapak tangan Sougo.

"Gin-_chan_ adalah Gin-_chan_ yang berarti penting sejak dulu. Kami selalu bersama. Dia memang suka bermain-main dan bersantai, orang-orang sering melihatnya sebagai orang yang tidak berguna. Tapi aku dan papi tahu kalau Gin-_chan_ adalah orang yang punya sudut pandang berbeda. Papi bilang kalau cara pandang itu hanya bisa dimengerti oleh orang-orang unik seperti kami. Waktu itu, Gin-_chan_ selalu menemaniku dan menjadi teman terdekatku. Di luar, dia selalu memasang wajah acuh dan tidak semangat. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, aku tahu kalau dia sebenarnya selalu kesepian karena kehilangannya."

**ooo**

**ooo**

"_Gin-chan, Gin-chan. Kapan Gin-chan akan kembali?" gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu mendongak, mengintip dari naungan payungnya demi melihat sosok pemuda berambut putih._

"_Kembali ya? Hmm...mungkin aku akan kembali ketika kau sudah besar, Kagura-chan."_

"_Sudah besar itu umur berapa, Gin-chan?" tanya Kagura polos._

"_Etto...kira-kira kalau kau sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun."_

_Kagura menghitung dengan jemarinya yang mungil._

"_Berarti Gin-chan akan kembali lima tahun lagi?"_

"_Tujuh tahun, Kagura-chan."_

"_Aku tahu, kok. Aku cuma berharap kalau tujuh belas dikurangi sepuluh hasilnya adalah lima," sahut Kagura pelan. Sekalipun Ginpachi tidak bisa melihat wajah Kagura dari balik payungnya, tapi ia bisa tahu kalau saat ini anak itu merasa sangat sedih._

_Ginpachi berjongkok. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu lalu menyentil pipi tembem Kagura dengan pelan._

"_Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu? Memangnya ada Sadaharu yang mati lagi?"_

_Kagura menggeleng pelan. "Gin-chan tidak akan kesepian?"_

"_Eh? Jadi kau murung karena mengkhawatirkanku? Mattaku. Yang harusnya khawatir itu harusnya Amerika, Kagura-chan. Dengan kedatanganku, orang-orang Amerika tidak akan bisa jadi aktor Hollywood karena semua rumah produksi akan berebut memperkerjakanku. Aku kan begitu tampan. Ahaha! Semua wanita Amerkia pasti akan bertekuk lutut padaku."_

_Ginpachi sebenarnya berniat menghibur Kagura tapi tidak tahu kenapa niatnya malah melenceng ke arah narsisme._

_Kagura mengerutkan kening._

"_Tapi Gin-chan...di sini saja kau sudah ditolak empat wanita. Di Amerika sana pasti lebih parah. Aku tidak mau Gin-chan kesepian..."_

_Penuturan polos Kagura membuat si pemuda terhibur. Ginpachi selalu menyembunyikan kekosongan hatinya yang hanya bisa tertolong ketika bersama dengan keluarga angkatnya. Ia tidak yakin akan menemukan chemistry yang sama di tempat tujuannya nanti. Penolakan empat wanita itu sebenarnya adalah karangannya saja untuk menghibur Kagura. Ya. Kagura adalah bocah yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Ingin sebenarnya ia tinggal di sini terus. Tapi ia tidak ingin menyusahkan keluarga Kagura lebih jauh. Maka ia mengambil kesempatan belajar di Amerika untuk menggantikan orang yang seharusnya pergi karena orang tersebut ternyata phobia pesawat (?). Yah...jalan hidup manusia mana bisa ditebak?_

_Ginpachi berpura-pura berpikir keras sambil menggosok dagunya._

"_Hmmm. Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa yang mau jadi pasanganku nanti ya?"_

"_Aku mau," ucap Kagura cepat. Mata biru polosnya membulat dengan lugu, Ginpachi hampir saja tertawa mendengar Kagura bicara._

"_Ya. Ada Kagura-chan. Yokatta! Aku tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi untuk jadi istriku tidak gampang, lho. Kau harus bisa berdandan seperti tuan putri dan membuat dadar gulung (?). Lalu kau juga harus bisa bersikap seperti seorang lady. Di antaranya tidak boleh mengupil ataupun makan sukonbu sambil berkeliaran, harus bisa berdansa-"_

"_Gin-chan terlalu banyak menuntut..." Kagura sweatdrop. Ginpachi nyengir. Lalu menepuk kepala Kagura._

"_Aa. Aku rasa aku tidak boleh terlalu menuntut. Kagura-chan akan sempurna dengan tetap menjadi Kagura-chan. Karena itu tetaplah jadi anak baik seperti ini. Nee?"_

_Kagura mengangguk mantap. Bibirnya tersenyum. "Tapi bagian berdandan seperti tuan putri dan berdansa boleh juga."_

"_Kalau begitu aku akan berdansa dengan Kagura-chan yang berdandan seperti putri."_

"_Janji?" Kagura bertanya dengan bersemangat. "Kita akan melakukannya di hari ulang tahun Gin-chan setelah aku berumur tujuh belas tahun lalu setelah itu kita menikah."_

"_Kenapa bukan di ulang tahunmu saja? Ulang tahunmu kan duluan?" sungut Ginpachi._

"_Karena di hari ulang tahunku nanti aku akan terlalu sibuk membuka kado yang jumlahnya sangat banyak."_

"_Jadi menurutmu tidak akan ada yang memberiku kado, begitu? Mattaku, Kagura. Kau memang punya dua kutub, ya?"_

_Kagura mengangguk sambil tersenyum meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Ginpachi._

"_Jadi kita janji?" Kagura mengacungkan kelingking. Ginpachi tertegun menatapnya sebelum tersenyum tulus. Pemuda itu lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking mungil Kagura._

"_Aa. Janji."_

**ooo**

**ooo**

Cerita Kagura tertiup terbawa angin. Sougo hanya mendengarkan dalam diam sambil menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari gadis bermata jernih tersebut. Ia memang tidak tahu banyak tentang Ginpachi. Pria itu baru magang beberapa bulan di Gintama Gakuen sebagai guru sementara yang mengajar sosiologi.

"Setelah tujuh tahun, Gin-_chan_ kembali dan kembali tinggal bersama kami."

"Tunggu dulu. Memangnya _sensei_ belajar apa di Amerika?" sela Sougo tidak penting.

"Kedokteran spesialis paru-paru."

Sougo mengangkat alis. "Lulusan fakultas kedokteran spesialis paru-paru yang magang sebagai guru sosiologi. Aku bisa melihat korelasinya."

_Sarcasm's detected._

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, China."

Pelipis Kagura berkedut mendengar nada perintah dalam suara Sougo, tapi gadis itu lebih ingin melanjutkan sesi curhatnya dari pada menceburkan Sougo ke sungai.

"Gin-_chan_ kembali lagi bersama kami. Aku sangat senang akhirnya kami semua bisa bersama-sama lagi. Tapi aku merasa Gin-_chan_ tidak sama lagi dengan Gin-_chan_ yang membuat janji denganku dulu. Dia terasa lebih acuh dan lebih menarik diri dari semuanya. Aku tidak bersamanya selama tujuh tahun, tidak ada dari keluarga kami yang bersamanya selama dia jauh. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Atau bagaimana hatinya sekarang. Aku merasa...asing."

Kagura memeluk lengannya ketika angin dingin berhembus. Tapi Sougo yakin kalau penyebab gadis itu memeluk lengan bukanlah karena tubuhnya kedinginan, melainkan perasaannya.

"Beberapa kali aku mencoba berbicara dengan Gin-_chan_. Seperti tadi siang. Aku bercerita tentang makan malam nanti dengan semangat, tapi sebenarnya aku ingin mendengar ceritanya selama tujuh tahun ini. Sayang sepertinya Gin-_chan_ tidak mau membuka dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat dengan janji kami. Hal yang sedikit menghiburku adalah ketika aku bertanya apakah aku akan terlihat cantik memakai gaun seperti seorang putri. Dan dia menepuk kepalaku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu..."

'_Jadi begitu cerita sebenarnya?'_ Sougo mulai merasa serpihan yang membingungkan ini terangkai menjadi satu cerita yang utuh. Hanya saja Sougo tidak menyangka kalau gadis ceria yang sibuk bercerita tadi siang adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang sedang murung di hadapannya saat ini. Dan gadis itu bilang kalau ia sengaja menutupi kekhawatirannya dengan pura-pura bersikap ceria. Dia aktris yang hebat. Sougo merasa tidak nyaman karena pemikirannya selama ini salah.

'_Aku tidak mengenalnya...'_ Sougo termenung dengan perasaan terkalahkan.

"Kenapa kau yang jadi sedih?" tanya Kagura.

"Tidak," gumam Sougo. "Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan? Apa kau berharap kalau dia akan mengingat janji kalian dan memenuhinya dengan menikahimu? Serius, deh, China. Beda umur kalian itu delapan tahun. Bukankah terlalu jauh? Usagi dan Mamoru saja bedanya hanya empat tahun, itu adalah batas maksimal toleransi beda umur antara pria dan wanita."

"Siapa Usagi dan Mamoru? Dari mana kau dapat batas toleransi itu?"

"Dari anime Sailor Moon," Sougo menjawab yakin.

Kagura menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak berharap padamu. Aku pergi saja."

"Kemana?"

Kagura menunduk, lalu mengangkat muka sambil cemberut. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya ketus.

Sougo mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "China _musume_, sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau tinggal menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, kan?"

"Kalau kau bertanya apa aku ingin dia menikahiku, jawabannya adalah tidak."

Oke, itu melegakan. Sougo bahkan bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin berdansa dengannya."

"Eh?"

Kagura memberi tatapan serius pada Sougo. "Aku ingin berdandan seperti seorang putri dan berdansa dengannya."

Rasa lega dan gembira yang dirasakan oleh Sougo menguap seketika.

"Kau benar-benar suka padanya, ya?" Sougo bertanya dengan wajah masam.

"Berhentilah menyelaku sekali ini saja, Sadis," omel Kagura. "Kalau kau tanya apakah aku suka Gin-_chan_, tentu saja aku menyukainya. Seperti kau dan Gori. Kau menyukainya tapi kau tidak ingin menikahinya, kan? Kau hanya ingin berbagi cerita dan menjadikan dirinya bagian dari apa yang kau anggap penting. Karena dia teman, dia keluarga. Sama seperti aku dan Gin-_chan_. Setelah dia kembali aku belum menemukan benang merah antara dia yang sekarang dan dia yang dulu. Kadang aku berhenti mencoba karena tidak ingin bersikap egois. Mungkin dia sudah berubah, dan dia menginginkan perubahan ini. Tapi begitu aku ingat kalau ulang tahunnya sudah dekat, janji itu kembali menghantuiku. Seperti sukonbu terakhir. Kau sudah merasa memakan satu kotak sukonbu sampai habis tapi ternyata masih ada satu yang tersisa."

"Aku rasa perumpamaan itu tidak ada hubungannya, China."

"Aku membuat janji itu karena aku ingin dia tidak kesepian lagi," si gadis China sepenuhnya mengacuhkan Sougo. "Aku ingin berdansa dengannya, tapi aku takut dia tidak akan ingat..."

Suara Kagura memelas. Sougo tidak pernah membayangkan gadis bertenaga monster itu akan menunjukkan kelemahan dan mengeluarkan suara lemah. Dan itu menyebabkan pikirannya ditarik ke dua arah yang sepenuhnya berbeda. Jika dia membantu Kagura, apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya? Tidak lucu kalau dia membantu Kagura berdansa dengan lelaki lain dan membuyarkan kesempatannya sendiri untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Ya, memang, sih, Kagura sudah menegaskan kalau dia tidak ingin menikah dengan Ginpachi. Tapi membayangkan Kagura berdansa dan berdekatan dengan lelaki lain dalam jarak yang intim sudah cukup untuk membuat hasrat Sougo untuk menciptakan senjata pemusnah massal dan mengarahkannya ke rumah Ginpachi bergejolak liar.

Terdengar Kagura menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya kembali murung, lebih murung daripada jalanan yang sepi di belakang mereka. Sougo memperhatikan tanpa kata. Rerumputan menggelitik kakinya, tapi Sougo seakan mati rasa.

"China."

"Mm?"

"Apa kemungkinan terburuk kalau kau mengajaknya berdansa?"

Kagura menatap Sougo sambil berpikir. "Kalau dia lupa tentang janji itu... aku pasti akan sangat sedih. Karena Gin-_chan_ lupa pada Kagura-_chan_ yang dia bilang sempurna hanya dengan menjadi Kagura-_chan_..." Kagura berkata lirih. "Aku tumbuh dengan orang-orang yang kuat. Terkadang untuk menjadi kuat, seseorang harus dididik dengan keras. Aku bukanlah yang terkuat di antara klanku, Sadis. Dan aku merasa sedikit tertinggal melihat betapa hebatnya papi atau Kamui-_nii_. Aku tidak sadar kalau hatiku merasa kesepian karena hal itu. Kata-kata Gin-_chan_ adalah salah satu yang membuatku memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa berlari menyusul papi dan Kamui-_nii_. Karena aku ingin mereka bangga dengan jati diriku. Tapi kalau Gin-_chan_ tidak ingat dengan janji itu, berarti aku kehilangan seseorang yang membuatku bersemangat...rasanya kesepian itu kembali lagi hanya dengan membayangkannya..."

"Kemungkinan terburuknya hanya itu, kan?"

Kagura menoleh cepat, "Oi, Sadis! Bagaimana kau bisa bilang 'hanya itu'! Kau sama sekali tidak sensitif! Dasar _hage_!"

Sougo melirik malas, "_Hage janai_, Sougo _desu_. Berhentilah mengataiku '_hage_', China. Lagipula yang kau katakan barusan adalah kemungkinan terburuk yang ada di kepalamu sendiri, kan? Selalu ada kemungkinan sebaliknya."

Sougo berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana untuk membersihkannya dari helai rumput yang menempel.

"Sementara kita bicara tidak jelas di sini, waktu berjalan terus. Kalau kau mau jadi cantik seperti seorang putri, itu hanya akan terwujud kalau kau bertapa seribu tahun. Tapi mungkin kau bisa dipermak agar sedikit lebih mirip wanita daripada gorila," ucap Sougo. Tanpa bicara lagi ditariknya lengan Kagura hingga gadis tersebut berdiri.

"Hei! Kau mau membawaku ke mana! Lepaskan!" Kagura berteriak sementara kakinya berjalan setengah berlari mengikuti Sougo yang mencengkeram kuat lengannya.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi! Oi! Sadis!"

"Apa maksudmu, China? Kau seperti bukan China yang kukenal saja."

"Terserah apa katamu, pokoknya aku tidak mau pergiiii!"

Mendadak Sougo menghentikan langkah dan mengakibatkan Kagura menabrak punggungnya. Selanjutnya yang Kagura lihat adalah Sougo yang berada dalam mode super serius. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke mata biru Kagura.

"Dengar ya, China _mendokusei_. Dengan bersikap melankolis kau tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kau tidak cocok berperilaku seperti tadi. China yang kukenal adalah cewek brutal dan tidak pernah ragu-ragu."

Kagura memicing sebal, "Aku tidak akan tersentuh dengan kata-katamu itu."

"Di dunia ini memang ada begitu banyak kemungkinan, dan jika kita salah mengambil langkah, kemungkinan itu akan berubah menjadi penyesalan," kali ini giliran Sougo yang mengacuhkan Kagura. "Tapi antara penyesalan yang datangnya dari kau yang pergi berdandan dan mengajak Ginpachi-_sensei_ berdansa lalu menemukan kalau _sensei_ telah melupakan janji kalian, dengan penyesalan yang terjadi karena kau tidak datang dan melewatkan ulang tahunnya tanpa mengetahui apa jadinya kalau kau melakukan sebaiknya, mana yang akan kau pilih, _kuso onna_?"

Kagura menunduk, "A...aku..."

Sougo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kagura, "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih yang pertama. Mungkin awalnya aku akan kecewa. Tapi aku tidak akan kehilangan kepercayaan diriku. Jika kau menganggap Ginpachi-_sensei_ orang yang begitu penting, kenapa kau tidak berusaha lagi untuk menjadi teman dan keluarganya? 'Kagura-_chan_ akan sempurna dengan tetap menjadi Kagura-_chan_'. Jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal semacam itu padaku, cukup kata-kata itu saja yang akan kupegang untuk melangkah maju dan memulainya kembali dari awal. "

Kagura terkesima dengan apa yang Sougo ucapkan. Ia kemudian tersenyum menatap tangan Sougo yang menggantung. Jarang-jarang ia melihat tangan itu terulur tulus padanya. Pelan-pelan, Kagura menyambut tangan rivalnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

**ooo**

**ooo**

Kagura menatap daun pintu yang ada di depannya. Pintu rumahnya sendiri. Gaun dengan _spaghetti strap_ berwarna putih dengan rok berlapis tutu selutut yang ia kenakan membuatnya gugup setengah mati! Ini pertama kalinya Kagura memakai gaun seperti ini. Ralat. Yang benar, ini pertama kalinya Kagura berdandan lengkap seperti ini. Gaun ini saja sudah membuat Kagura tidak nyaman. Dia kan suka bergerak sebebas mungkin. Bagaimana kalau gaun pinjaman ini robek? Apa Mitsuba-_san_ tidak akan marah? Belum lagi _make-up_ tipis yang menutupi wajah Kagura. Lipstik berwarna _nude_ super glossy di bibirnya terasa lengket.

_Yuck_!

Yang lumayan nyaman adalah sepatu putih bertali yang Kagura kenakan dan _hair do_-nya yang _simple_. Sepatu Kagura adalah sepatu tanpa hak , mirip dengan alas kaki penari balet dengan jalinan pita yang bersilang-silang hingga sejengkal di atas mata kaki, sedangkan tatanan rambutnya adalah kepangan yang dijalin pita putih dan ditimpali dengan Baby's Breath di sana-sini.

Sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu Sougo mengajak Kagura ke rumahnya menemui kakak perempuan Sougo, Mitsuba, untuk mendandani Kagura. Kedatangan mendadak mereka tentu saja mengagetkan Mitsuba. Tapi sebagai wanita yang berhati lembut, tentu saja dia tidak akan menolak permintaan Sougo. Dengan senang hati Mitsuba membantu mereka dengan memberi sentuhan _make-up_ yang cocok untuk Kagura, bahkan meminjaminya gaun dan sepatu. Satu set gaun dan sepatu tersebut merupakan hadiah dari ibu Okita bersaudara kepada putri sulungnya yang saat itu merayakan ulang tahun ke-lima belas, dan masih disimpan dengan baik sampai sekarang. Badan Kagura yang mungil membuat Mitsuba yakin kalau gaun dan sepatunya masih muat. Dugaannya benar. _Image_ Kagura yang imut semakin terlihat menggemaskan setelah memakainya.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu, China? Cepat masuk. Dan kenapa juga aku harus di sini?" keluh Sougo.

"Menolong orang itu harus sampai tuntas, Sadis."

"Tapi menolong monster boleh setengah-setengah, kan?"

"_Kussoooo_!"

Kagura menarik kerah tuxedo Sougo, tapi pemuda itu seolah terhipnotis dengan daun pintu di depannya hingga tak berpaling sedikitpun.

"Lihat aku, _baka_!"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Oiii, lihat aku kalau aku sedang bicara!"

"Tidak mau."

Kagura makin mendidih karena merasa diabaikan. Sougo masih sibuk menatap ke depan seolah daun pintu adalah hal terseksi di dunia. Yang menyebabkan Sougo bertingkah aneh sebenarnya sangat sederhana. Kagura selalu tampil cuek tanpa _make-up_, dengan kacamata ketinggalan jaman ala kakek-kakek dan tidak pernah memakai gaun. Hanya dengan penampilan sederhana begitu Sougo sudah menancapkan perhatian penuh pada Kagura. Sekarang, setelah Mitsuba mempercantiknya dengan _make-up_ dan gaun imut yang membuat Kagura terlihat seperti peri kecil, kemungkinan apa yang bisa terjadi pada Sougo?

Tadi saja waktu Mitsuba menunjukkan 'hasil karyanya', Sougo hanya bisa ternganga dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama menatap Kagura karena khawatir dirinya akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti berlutut di depan Kagura dan mengucapkan kalimat bodoh : _'Will you marry me, honey?'_

Tidak! Lebih baik Sougo jadi satelit ketiga planet Mars daripada jatuh ke level tak tertolong seperti itu!

"Oi!" bentak Kagura lagi. Hasilnya masih sama, Sougo masih menolak melihatnya. Kagura mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sougo.

"OIIII!"

"Hentikan, China. Nanti bajuku kusut. Awas juga kalau baju _ane-ue_ rusak," ancam Sougo. Kagura segara tersadar dan refleks memeriksa gaunnya. Pasti Mitsuba sangat sayang pada gaun yang ia pinjamkan karena itu adalah peninggalan orang tuanya, jadi Kagura tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada gaun tersebut.

"Sudahlah. Semua akan baik-baik saja," hibur Sougo. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia memberanikan diri menoleh pada Kagura.

Hah! Ternyata tidak sesulit yang dipikirkan. Ketakutan berlebihan Sougo tidak terbuk-

"Sadis. Hidungmu," Kagura berkata datar.

-ti.

Sougo bengong, "Eh?"

Kagura kemudian menarik sapu tangan dari saku Sougo dan menjejalkannya ke hidung pemuda tersebut. Sougo menatap helai saputangan yang jatuh dari hidungnya. Saputangan yang tadinya putih kini dihiasi bercak merah.

"Memalukan. Kau seperti om-om mesum," komentar Kagura.

Di luar rasa malu yang dideritanya, Sougo masih memiliki _sense of_ jaim yang luar biasa. Pemuda itu masih memasang wajah bosan dan datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jadi kau mau masuk atau tidak?" tanyanya pada Kagura.

Gadis itu menarik napas panjang lalu mengangguk. Dengan membulatkan tekad dan membuka pintu pada hitungan ke tiga, Kagura melangkah masuk dengan wajah tegang. Kediaman klan Yato tidaklah sesangar yang Sougo sangka. Hampir tidak ada yang menandakan bahwa ini adalah tempat tinggal dari keluarga yang terkenal karena memiliki kemampuan menguasai seni bela diri dan tenaga dalam dari negeri Cina. Satu-satunya yang mencirikan hal tersebut mungkin hanya kaligrafi berbentuk naga sebesar satu kali dua meter yang menempel di dinding ruang tamu. Selebihnya ruangan yang Sougo masuki hanyalah ruang tamu keluarga modern biasa. Hanya saja ukurannya agak terlalu luas.

Beberapa orang mengamati Sougo dan Kagura ketika mereka masuk. Rata-rata yang wanita memakai cheongsam, sedangkan para prianya memakai kemeja. Sougo tersenyum kecut. Dia terlihat terlalu mencolok dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam. Kalau tahu akan jadi begini dia tidak akan repot-repot menemani Kagura. Acara di kediaman Yato sepertinya hanyalah perayaan yang sifatnya semi formal, cenderung santai malah. Rata-rata undangannya adalah orang yang punya ciri fisik yang sama, yang artinya mereka masih terhitung keluarga. Sepertinya hanya Sougo dan beberapa orang saja yang orang luar.

"China _musume_, kurasa pesta baru saja mencapai antiklimaks. Lilin ulang tahunnya baru saja ditiup," Sougo menunjuk ke arah sebuah meja. Di atasnya ada kue tart besar yang lilinnya sudah terbakar di bagian atas.

"Ini sudah masuk acara senang-senang. Kau melewatkan acara utamanya, g_aki_."

"Diamlah, Sadis. Kata-katamu tidak membantu," balas Kagura geram.

"Kagura?"

Sougo langsung menoleh begitu suara yang familiar memanggil nama Kagura. Biasanya suara itu memanggil Kagura dengan sebutan 'Yato-_san_', tapi kali ini berbeda. Dan Sougo langsung menyadari raut tegang Kagura yang ada di sampingnya mendengar namanya disebut oleh pemilik suara itu.

"Gi-Gin-_chan_..."

"Ah, kau membawa teman kencan rupanya. Tapi kenapa kau harus membawa SOICHIRO!"

Ginpachi mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Sougo, "Kau! Aku belum menghukummu atas percobaan pembunuhan yang kau lakukan tadi siang! Untung aku tidak amnesia. Ah, salah. Maksudku untung aku tidak mati!"

Sougo hanya berbisik dengan nada bosan pada Kagura, "China, sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari _sensei_. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang menarik diri."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kagura. Sang gadis Yato hanya bungkam sambil menatap lurus ke arah Ginpachi. Mengikuti refleksnya kalau sedang gugup, Kagura menarik jempol kakinya ke dalam, seolah itu bisa membantunya bersembunyi dan tidak terlihat.

Sougo menyikut Kagura, "Gin-_chan_-mu sudah di sini."

"Aku tahu!" desis Kagura. Kagura jadi ingin tahu kenapa tadi dia memaksa si sadis untuk menemaninya kalau ternyata dia malah tidak bisa memberi saran yang lebih baik dari sekedar sikutan di lengan.

"Gin-_chan_..."

"Hmm?"

"Se-selamat ulang tahun..."

Ujung bibir Sougo berkedut mendengar suara gugup Kagura.

'_Kau sebegitu sukanya ya, pada orang ini? Sampai kau tergagap seperti Hinata! Tunggu. Siapa Hinata?'_ Sougo mulai mengomel-ngomel sendiri di dalam hati.

Ginpachi tidak mengucap apapun. Dia malah mengulurkan tangannya pada Kagura. "Kado," tagihnya.

"Oi, China. Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau yakin ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari orang ini? Dia bahkan terlihat jauh lebih sehat dari seorang rentenir," bisik Sougo pada Kagura. Tapi yang dibisiki masih tertegun pada Gin-_chan_-nya yang mengulurkan tangan. Otak Kagura mendapatkan ide. Bagi Kagura, ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk melancarkan rencananya.

Gadis itu tersenyum gugup.

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin kado, aku akan memberikan sebuah kado yang spesial untukmu. Hari ini, kau bisa berdansa sepuasnya dengan Putri Kagura."

Seperti tadi, Ginpachi masih tidak begitu responsif. Ia malah menarik kembali tangannya. Ini jelas bukanlah hal yang diharapkan oleh Kagura.

"Aku tidak menemukan seorang putri di sini," jawab Ginpachi malas. Namun matanya menatap lurus ke arah Kagura. Seketika Kagura merasa aliran darah ke kepalanya berhenti. Wajahnya langsung pias.

Jawaban Ginpachi tak ayal membuat Sougo mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Emosi yang telah lama tidak dirasakannya kembali muncul : rasa benci. Sikap tubuh Ginpachi yang malas, mata yang redup, dan nada suara yang monoton. Ia benci semua itu. Sementara itu Kagura terlihat makin muram. Sougo tidak pernah melihat Kagura dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia terlihat tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Rahang Sougo menegang. Cukup sudah, dia akan membawa Kagura pergi dari sini.

Tepat saat tangannya akan menggamit tubuh kaku Kagura, Ginpachi melakukannya lebih dulu. Kagura dan Sougo sama-sama tidak menyangka namun hanya bisa berkedip heran.

"Mana mungkin yang seperti ini di sebut putri? Yang ada hanya remaja yang tersesat di pesta orang dewasa. Seorang putri itu harusnya seseorang yang istimewa," Ginpachi menggosok dagunya sambil mengamati wajah Kagura. "Seharusnya tombolnya ada di sekitar sini," gumamnya.

Kagura melongo, "Tombol?"

Ginpachi tersenyum, "Ya. Tombol _on off_ sang putri. Ah, ketemu."

Sebelum Kagura mengerti apa maksud Gin, pria itu sudah meletakkan tangannya di kepala Kagura dan menekannya pelan. Kagura makin tidak mengerti, namun gestur yang sudah melekat kuat di otaknya dan luar biasa familiar itu tidak membiarkan rasa bingung berkeliaran di benak Kagura, karena ia akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Gin. Kemuraman Kagura mendadak hilang. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah senyuman yang makin lama makin lebar.

"Nah, itu baru benar. Karena sekarang Putri Kagura sudah 'bangun', _shall we dance_?" ujar Ginpachi dengan bahasa inggris beraksen ganjil. Ia membungkuk layaknya seorang ksatria pada Kagura. Gadis yang ada di hadapannya tersebut terkikik geli lalu menyambut uluran tangan Ginpachi. Mereka lalu melangkah ke tengah ruangan dan memulai dansa.

Musik ceria mengiringi setiap gerakan mereka. Ginpachi menuntun Kagura dalam melakukan putaran-putaran dansa dan Kagura dengan riang hati mengikutinya sambil sesekali memekik gembira. Caranya tergelak mirip dengan anak-anak yang ceria. Kerumunan para tamu memandang mereka sambil ikut tertawa. Ini adalah titik di mana pesta menjadi sesuatu yang hidup. Beberapa dari mereka juga turut berdansa dan meramaikan suasana. Yang lain bertepuk tangan jika mendapati bagian lagu dengan tempo yang lebih ceria.

Sementara mereka bergembira dengan cara masing-masing, Sougo hanya merapat ke dinding sambil mengantungi tangan di saku celananya. Matanya tidak melepaskan sesosok tubuh mungil bergaun putih. Gadis itu terlihat telah terlepas dari bebannya. Senyum lebarnya membuktikan hal itu. Semua hanya karena seorang Ginpachi. Satu nama itu bisa memberi efek yang berbeda secara dramatis pada Kagura dalam sekejap mata.

"Ternyata _blushing_ bukan hal yang paling cocok buatmu, China," gumam Sougo. Gelak tawa ceria Kagura tersengar renyah, dan Sougo berpendapat kalau tawa itu lebih sesuai untuk Kagura dari pada aura murung dan melankolis. Sougo lega karena Kagura bisa kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, tapi pemuda itu tidak bisa memungkiri kalau perasaan kalah tetap ada di hatinya.

"Pada akhirnya, aku belum benar-benar mengenalmu. _Nee_, China?"

**ooo**

**ooo**

Sougo memandang langit biru di atasnya. Langit seakan mengejek Sougo karena pemuda itu tidak bisa terlelap. Biasanya tidur siang adalah bakat yang paling Sougo sukai selain kemampuannya mengeksekusi ide-ide sadistik. Namun kali ini berbeda. Sougo tidak sedang merasa ingin tidur siang. Padahal cuaca sedang cerah tapi juga teduh secara bersamaan. Jam istirahat juga dijamin akan mengalami penambahan waktu karena Tsukuyo-_sensei_ sedang absen. Jadi...apa yang menghentikan Sougo untuk menikmati seluruh waktu yang dimilikinya?

Untuk beberapa lama Sougo hanya berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menemukan posisi yang nyaman agar ia bisa segera tertidur. Lalu setelah semua yang ia lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil, ia akhirnya duduk dengan pasrah.

"Sadis."

Cuma ada satu orang yang memanggilnya begitu.

Sougo menatap langit dengan dramatis.

"Aku tahu aku memang tampan dan kau suka padaku, tapi tidak selayaknya seorang gadis membuntuti seorang pemuda, China. Setidaknya selamatkan harga dirimu."

Kagura yang berdiri di belakang Sougo berjengit. Hampir saja dia kehilangan kontrol dan menendang kepala Sougo untuk memberinya pelajaran atas komentarnya, tapi batal karena mengingat tujuannya semula ke atap sekolah ini. Jadi bukannya menghajar Sougo, Kagura malah mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Dari situ, Sougo baru sadar kalau Kagura membawa sebuah bungkusan yang agak besar.

"Jadi...bagaimana 'kencanmu' dengan Ginpachi-_sensei_? Apa dia ingat dengan janji kalian?" Sougo bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia menanyakan ini. Tapi ada satu bagian di dirinya yang ingin tahu semua hal yang menyangkut hubungan rumit antara kakak dan adik angkat Yato tersebut.

Kagura tersenyum. "Sepertinya tidak."

Sougo melirik Kagura. Kagura barusan menjawab 'tidak', kan? Tapi anehnya, gadis itu tampak tak terbebani sedikitpun. Kagura malah merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan santai.

"Gin-_chan_ tidak ingat apapun tentang janji itu. Aku sudah menanyakan padanya tadi malam dan dia hanya bengong menatapku seolah aku menanyakan pisau bedah apa yang cocok untuk mengiris jeruk limau. Aku kira aku akan sedih sekali. Tapi aku pikir lagi, dia ingat atau tidakpun, aku masih bisa berdansa dengannya. Sekuat apapun dia menarik diri dari dunia luar, sekuat itu aku akan menariknya kembali. Di sana dia pasti mengalami hal yang berat. Belajar bukanlah bakat terbaik Gin-_chan_, tentu dia punya banyak hal untuk dipikirkan daripada sekedar janji anak kecil. Tapi Gin-_chan_ selalu menepuk kepalaku seperti keluarga. Dan dari sana aku yakin, kalau ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk menjadi Gin-_chan_."

Sougo mendengus. Tapi sebenarnya ia lega karena gadis yang ada di sebelahnya telah kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Optimis.

"Oh, hampir lupa. Buatmu," ujar Kagura seraya mengulurkan bungkusan itu tanpa melihat ke arah Sougo.

"_Nani_?"

"Baju dan sepatu Mitsuba-_san_," jawab Kagura. "Sampaikan terima kasihku untuknya," sambung Kagura.

Sougo menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, "Buatku mana tanda terima kasihnya?"

Kagura menoleh cepat. Dihujamkannya pandangan matanya pada Sougo seolah Kagura bisa membunuhnya. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat alis tanpa beban. Keacuhan Sougo membuat Kagura kembali melengos.

"Aku menunggu."

"_Urusai_! Siapa juga yang mau mengucapkan terima kasih padamu!" ucap Kagura kasar. Tapi kemudian roman mukanya kembali serius. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada pangkuannya. Tangannya menggenggam gelisah. Diliriknya lagi Sougo yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Ugghh! Menyebalkan! Tapi dia harus melakukannya...

"Te-terima...kasih..."

"Haaa?" Sougo mendekatkan telinganya pada Kagura. "Ulangi lagi."

"Dalam mimpimu!" balas Kagura.

"Ck, ck, ck, China. Kau ini memang ratunya dalam mematahkan hati seorang pemuda, ya."

"Kau bicara seolah kau punya hati," cibir si gadis.

Sougo menyeringai, "Baik. Kau sendiri yang minta. Karena kau bilang aku tidak punya hati, maka aku akan meminta bayaran atas semua bantuan yang kuberikan."

Kagura merengut, ia tidak suka ekspresi di wajah Sougo.

"Tidak mau."

"Aku bahkan belum meminta, China."

"Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam otakmu."

Sougo menatapnya dengan raut tak bersalah yang sempurna, "Sayang sekali, China. Aku tipe orang yang tidak suka dihalang-halangi. Kalau kau tidak mau memberikan bayaranmu, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri."

Sougo menarik pergelangan tangan Kagura dan menguncinya erat dalam genggamannya sendiri.

"OI!" bentak Kagura. "Sakit, _baka_! Lepas!"

Sougo menarik Kagura hingga jarak di antara mereka hampir tidak ada. Mata Kagura melebar. Wajah Sougo berada dalam posisi yang luar biasa dekatnya dengan wajahnya. Wangi tubuh Sougo bisa tercium lebih jelas...dan ini membuat Kagura tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya. Ini bahaya!

"Tenang saja, aku cuma ingin melakukan satu hal denganmu."

Kata-kata Sougo terdengar sangat salah di telinga Kagura. Ia meronta dan berteriak tapi ketiadaan jarak ini membuatnya tidak leluasa memukul atau menendang.

Kagura berteriak mengancam, "Tunggu sampai aku lepas maka kau akan kubu-"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta satu dansa denganmu, _baka_."

"Hah?" Kagura menatap Sougo heran. Sementara Sougo menatapnya datar. "Apa? Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

Kagura menelengkan kepalanya, "Buat apa?"

Sekarang pertanyaan polos Kagura yang memerangkap Sougo. Tidak mungkin dia bilang kalau dia tidak rela Ginpachi-_sensei_ berdansa dengan Kagura padahal Sougo sendiri belum pernah. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Ginpachi bisa berdansa dengan Kagura karena jasa Sougo juga.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai langkah awal gencatan senjata," ucap Sougo. Dan dia hampir menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena alasan bodohnya. _Nice shot, smart-ass_.

"Memangnya gencatan senjata macam apa yang dilakukan dengan berdansa?" Kagura memicingkan mata.

'_Sial! Dia tidak bodoh,'_ runtuk Sougo.

"Kau tidak tahu, China? Dalam sejarah ada banyak sekali gencatan senjata yang dilakukan dengan berdansa. Contohnya, antara Snow White dan Prince Charming, Kagome dan Inuyasha, lalu-"

"Siapa sebenarnya orang-orang yang kau sebutkan?"

Sougo mengerutkan kening, "Sebuah dansa tidak akan membuat kau mati, kau tahu," ucap Sougo pada akhirnya setelah dia tidak bisa mengarang satu alasan lagi.

Kagura tidak suka dengan ide ini. Berada di dekat seorang sadis bisa sangat berbahaya untuk kelangsungan hidup dan harga dirinya. Terutama jika kulit mereka bersentuhan dengan cara yang lembut dan...

Kagura menggeleng keras. Pikiran apa itu tadi? Kagura ingin menolak tapi ia berhutang pada Sougo. Dan tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan jika pemuda licik ini mengungkitnya di masa depan.

"Bagaimana?"

Kagura menatap Sougo dengan intens. Yeah, anggap saja ini tantangan semacam jurit malam atau adu nyali, atau juga seperti mencoba roller coaster baru.

"Baiklah.." jawab Kagura pelan. "Tapi tidak ada musik."

Sougo mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah _earphone_ menyembul keluar. Ia kemudian memasangkan _earphone_ itu satu di telinganya dan satu di telinga Kagura. Potongan akhir Pachelbel's Canon mengalun di telinga Kagura sebelum musik klasik itu terputar lagi.

"Ada lagu semacam ini di _playlist_mu?"

Sougo hanya angkat bahu, "Aku tidak pernah mengkoleksi musik. Hanya ini satu-satunya lagu yang kupunya," ucapnya santai. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah serius. Diraihnya jemari Kagura pelan. Refleks, Kagura menggenggam tangannya membentuk kepalan yang siap memukul, tapi ia segera sadar kalau mereka tidak akan adu pukul, melainkan berdansa. Dengan canggung Kagura membiarkan Sougo menuntun tangannya dan meletakkannya di bahu Sougo. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kagura. Untuk pertama kalinya Sougo merasakan tubuh gadis Yato tersebut menekan tubuhnya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menahan napasnya.

Sementara itu Kagura merasakan kekikukan yang luar biasa. Ini berbeda ketika dia berdansa dengan Gin-_chan_nya. Ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Sougo melingkupi tubuh Kagura. Dan jantung Kagura rasanya dipompa secara maksimal ketika Sougo menekan pinggang Kagura agar lebih merapat. Rasa panas menjalar di seluruh tubuh Kagura. Di pinggangnya, di dadanya, di wajah dan tangannya yang menempel di dada Sougo. Ia merasa sesak!

"Sadis..."

Sougo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kagura, membuatnya mencium wangi strawberry segar yang berasal dari bibir gadis itu. Sougo menelan ludah. Dengan susah payah.

"Ya?"

"Ini tidak akan berhasil..." bisik Kagura. Ia tidak berniat berbicara selirih ini tapi kerongkongannya seperti tercekat.

"Kau benar," jawab Sougo lirih.

Kagura mengangguk, menunggu Sougo melepaskan tangan yang memegangi pinggangnya. Namun pemuda itu tidak juga menjauhkan Kagura dari dirinya. Ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kagura sebelum berbisik di telinga gadis berambut terang tersebut.

"Waktu aku mengatakan kalau aku cuma ingin melakukan satu hal denganmu, aku bohong."

Mata Kagura yang semula meredup sontak terbuka lebar karena bibir Sougo tiba-tiba mendarat di bibir Kagura. Kontak fisik yang terjadi langsung membuat tubuh Kagura tegang. Ia terkejut. Jantung yang ia kira tidak bisa berdetak lebih gila rasanya hampir lepas. Gadis itu merasakan rasa frustasi berkumpul di dadanya. Pada apa, pada siapa? Kagura tidak mengerti. Rasa kesal dan marah yang menjadi akar perselisihan dan persaingan dengan Sougo mengeras di dada. Memicu semacam turbulensi yang makin lama makin kencang dan pejal. Sebelum akhirnya mereda sepenuhnya. Detik berikutnya Kagura seakan lumer. Kelopak matanya menjadi berat. Semua indera seakan mengalah dan memberi dua pasang bibir itu kesempatan untuk bertemu dan merasakan satu sama lain dalam sebuah sentuhan. Sentuhan yang lembut dan hangat.

Perlahan Sougo mengakhiri ciumannya. Ia telah bersiap dengan semua cacian dan sikap bermusuhan yang akan ditunjukkan Kagura. Sougo bahkan bersiap dengan pukulan atau tendangan gadis tersebut, yang pastinya akan terasa sakit. Tapi Sougo lebih memilih untuk menyesali tubuhnya yang memar daripada ia harus menyesal melihat gadis yang ia sukai tidak punya petunjuk apapun tentang perasaannya.

"Aku suka kau, China _musume_. Jangan pernah berjanji apapun pada orang lain lagi, entah itu tentang berdandan, berdansa, atau menikah. Kecuali denganku."

Kagura terdiam dengan tulang pipi menyala. Kemeja depan Sougo diremas lemah oleh jemarinya. Sougo menatap Kagura dengan tegang. Dari luar Kagura terlihat kalem dengan cara yang aneh. Ini pasti yang namanya saat tenang sebelum badai, pikir Sougo mulai panik. Namun diluar dugaannya, Kagura malah tersenyum tipis.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan meminta."

**ooo**

**ooo**

**OWARI**

**Omake**

"Heee? Jadi kau ingat janji kalian? Tapi kenapa kau malah membuatnya frustasi?"

Seorang pemuda berkepang mengayun-ayunkan kaki sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Yah, aku tidak sengaja membuatnya frustasi. Dia selalu merengek agar aku menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Amerika. Tidakkah dia tahu? Yang ada hanyalah cerita depresi dari orang-orang yang kehilangan impiannya dan struktur sosial yang mencapai titik jenuh. Tidak ada cerita indah di sana. Ceritanya jauh lebih menyenangkan dan jauh lebih hidup dari pada ceritaku. Mengenai janji kami, tentu saja aku ingat. Seorang pria tidak akan mudah lupa dengan janji jari kelingking," ujar Ginpachi dari balik meja kerjanya.

Kamui tersenyum manis seperti biasa, "Kalau begitu apakah kau akan menikahinya?"

Wajah Ginpachi memucat, "Oi! Membayangkan aku menikahi Kagura sama halnya membayangkanmu menikahinya. Lagipula..." Ginpachi menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Kalau aku berani menikahinya, akan ada yang memotong tulang ekorku dan menggantungnya di kedai ramen."

Kamui menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu, "_Ara_? Aku jadi ingat waktu dulu _imouto_ masih kelas satu. Dia selalu cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang selalu mengganggunya, padahal _imouto_ bilang kalau dia sebenarnya sangat menyukai pemuda itu. Lalu kemarin ketika kenaikan kelas dari kelas dua ke kelas tiga, dia pulang ke rumah sambil marah-marah dan hampir menghancurkan barang di rumah hanya karena pemuda itu satu kelas dengannya. Apa kita membicarakan orang yang sama?"

Ginpachi menyesap teh herbalnya, "Aa. Dan pastinya mereka sama-sama bodoh. Menunggu waktu tiga tahun untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Aku tidak mengerti dengan anak muda."

**THE REAL OWARI**

Hai.

It's me again.

Sakura dancer. Ini fic OkiKagu kedua saya #nari ala robot sama Sougo#

Di sini Kagura mengolok Sougo dengan sebutan _hage_, yang artinya botak. Sebenarnya ini tidak ada maksud apa2, cuma di animenya, pada awal2 Gintama, sedikit Kagura mengolok orang dengan sebutan _hage._ Padahal yang jadi objek olokan Kagura masih banyak rambutnya.

Dari segi cerita...sebenarnya esensinya apaaaa! #jambak2 uban Gin##

Nee, ano saa...ini cerita sebenernya mau dibikin singkat, tapi seperti biasa, saya nggak pinter bikin cerita pendek! (-_-)a

Malah akhirnya jadi molor begini. Ya sudahlah, kalau mau mengkritik jangan pedes2 ya, minna ^^.

Arigatou.

Sign,,,,,,

Sakura Dancer


End file.
